Piper (Robots)
Piper Pinwheeler is a major character from Robots. She is voiced by Amanda Bynes. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Piper is an attractive, bright yellow teenage robot with large round eyes, a sphere-shaped head and face, and brown "hair". Attached to the sides of her head is a pair of pigtail-like objects that can extend to unspecified lengths at will, doubling as a pair of semi-projectile weapons, and proving to be rather beneficial in battle. She could also use it to play music which has a bass guitar tune as she shows her springs. Personality Piper is a fiesty, sassy, smart-mouthed, and free-spirited tomboy with an obvious interest in boys, and independent personality. Although she appears to be tough and intimidating at first glance, Piper is very loyal and a comforting friend with a big heart. She never fails to stand up for her friends and always speaks her mind. Although she is constantly bickering with Fender, the older brother she never knew she had, she is willing to stand up for him as well. When Piper first meets Rodney, she berates him, believing him to be responsible for Fender's head getting knocked off. She later yells at Jack Hammer when he cannot provide the proper parts to fix her brother's neck. Despite her scrappy, tomboyish attitude, Piper is thought of by Fender and the rest of their friends as the kid of the group who cannot take care of herself. This annoys her greatly, and she proves them wrong in the film's climax by rallying the numerous robots that Rodney fixed to help defeat Ratchet and Madame Gasket. Piper also seems to have a romantic interest in Rodney. Shortly after meeting him, she scolds him in order to stand up for Fender, but stops herself in mid-sentence and comments that he is cute. Later in the movie, after she sees Cappy with Rodney, she indignantly blurts "Who the heck is she?", hinting that she might be jealous. However, she doesn't seem to hold any animosity towards Cappy because of this, and is not shown to be angry or jealous when she dances with Rodney at the victory celebration in Rivet Town. Gallery 6155335_6-fileminimizer.jpg|Piper finds the Wonderbot, after it was discarded by Ratchet Piper001.jpg|Meeting Rodney for the first time Piper003.jpg imagesCAMSLHRA.jpg|Piper looks on as Rodney repairs Fender's neck Piper004.jpg|Inside her room imagesCA7FJKIE.jpg untitled.png|Piper and Cappy fighting Madame Gasket's minions Robots-robots-2005-1851254-720-536.jpg Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Pinwheelers Category:Rusties Category:Robots Category:Robots Characters